


WereBlubber

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, George becomes a fat lycanthrope, Inflation, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Hungry by day and hungrier by night, George has been cursed to become the ravenous WereBlubber! How did this happen? Will he be able to stop transforming soon? How big will the Beatles' food bill be?Well you'll just have to find out by reading this story.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 17





	1. Just an Average Day

"You'd think they'd serve tea here." Paul grumbled, sipping at his cheap espresso.

"You've said that ten times now." John remarked.

"Well you should have said something then! I can't tell if you listened to me if you just stay silent."

"Geez, you sound like Mimi."

"John Winston Lennon! You should know better than to speak like that to your auntie." Paul snickered. Ringo couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the bassist's imitation of John's strict aunt. George however just groaned, keeping his mind on the plate of chocolate filled croissants.

"Don't you think you should save some for us?"

"Not if you keep acting like that. You're embarrassing me in front of everyone." The youngest Beatle grumbled.

"What's that? Little Georgie doesn't like his goofy big brothers?" John jokingly pouted. "When you grow up and get a family of your own you'd understand."

"Jooooohn, stop that! I'm twenty two years old now, I want to show that I'm a mature adult. Hard to do that when you three act like this way."

"There's no age limit on having fun. C'mon Geo, cheer up a little. Here, how about we get some more pastries?" Paul offered. "Our treat?"

"You're always so happy about everything, I think you need to cheer down. But I would like some more croissants, just as long as you don't do any more impersonations in public."

"Aw alright, you gotta admit that I did a good one on Mimi tho."

"Let's just go." George's mind was completely set on food, so much so he didn't look where he was going and ended up bumping into an old woman. "Oh! Terribly sorry ma'am.." He muttered.

She didn't respond, simply nodding to him and making her way out of the cafe. "That was weird.."

"I'm just relieved she wasn't one of the screaming fans trying to get a hug out of you. Well let's not worry about her now, we got pastries to eat!"

He knew it was probably nothing, but George couldn't help but have some sort of weird feeling that something was about to go down.


	2. Midnight Gluttony

Wasn't long before the sun started to set. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." George yawned.

"Already? You're usually the one who stays up latest out of all of us." Ringo pointed out. "I blame your all night Hitchcock movie marathons, they'd keep anyone wide awake for days on end."

"I'm just tired. Guess all those heavy pastries and the usual idiot reporters boring us to death really took a toll."

"Well at least you're not stay up past midnight again." John cooed, ruffling his hair. "Sleep well Georgie Porgie. If you need anything, just call for us."

"Grr, John I told you to stop.. Goodnight." George grumbled, trudging over to his bed. "Too bad we don't get any privacy in this rental house."

And he wasn't exaggerating, the flat the Beatles all vacationing in was just one giant room with four different sections fit to each member's likening. Such as John's having a bookshelf that was really just filled with his own works, Paul with his piano (for some reason instead of music sheets he uses comic books when playing, George guessed he just likes to read and play at the same time.) Ringo has all the snack machines and George has his own indoor garden, sure it's just a patch of grass now, but he's hoping to put some flowers in there soon.

"I guess we should get to bed too, Brian did say he wants us to be ready for an interview early tomorrow morning." Ringo informed the others. 

"Another one? We really gotta have a break sometime soon, we just did another interview after lunch today." Paul groaned.

"Well this one's supposed to be a radio interview, so hopefully we meet with someone who won't ask if you're related to a Venus flytrap." John chuckled.

"Hrmpf! A flytrap indeed! All because I happen to have my mouth open a lot."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The peaceful, quiet night came to an abrupt halt when the Beatles awoke to their window breaking. "Ah! Someone must have broke in!!" Paul panicked, grabbing his bass to use as a bat.

But when the lights came on, there was no intruder in sight. "Weird.. No shards of glass are on the floor either."

"But the window's clearly broken.. Hey where's George?"

The older three Beatles were shocked, but none were as worried as John. He did tease the younger guitarist quite a bit before, but he did really care for George and if anyone dared to so much as lay a finger on him, they'd feel his wrath.

"Window must have been broken from the inside, meaning someone snuck in and kidnapped him!! No time to lose Beatles! We got a guitarist to save!"

As they went on their search for the youngest bandmate, there was a beast on the prowl. And a big one at that. He was sniffing around for something to satisfy his appetite, gorging on anything edible in reach. People passing by instantly scattered when they saw such a grotesque sight, not wanting to get in between this monster and his next meal.

His hunt continued all throughout the night, but once the sun rose above the horizon, the beast vanished from sight. However the destruction left in his wake from his gluttony was still visible for all to see, this got John, Paul and Ringo especially worried for their little Georgie.

It was a relief to them when they found him asleep in some bushes, his clothes were torn apart quite a bit, but had no wounds of any kind. "At least he's alright.. But what's with his paunch?" Paul pointed out, poking George's swollen belly.

"Must still be digesting all that food from yesterday.. But we better get him cleaned up and dressed before anyone sees him like this." John replied, picking up George and carrying him back to their flat. "Nnn.. What happened? Oh.. Did someone attack?"

"It.. It was horrid.. There was this giant.. Well more like obese demon out there.. It was eating everything in sight, it wasn't anything we've ever seen before. Hopefully it doesn't strike again.." A passerby stuttered, trying to clean up whatever was left from the monster's rampage.

"Demon you say? Probably just some criminal in a suit trying to scare everyone away from some scheme they're pulling." Ringo joked.

"I doubt it, that.. Thing cared about nothing but food. I'd not go outside if I were you.."

"Yeah yeah, we'll let you know if we see anything of the like. But first things first, Georgie needs us!"

George would have made yet another offhand grunt about how he could take care of himself, but after hearing about a hungry monster on the loose, he didn't want to be too far from his mates.


	3. Hungry Hungry Harrison

Finally getting back home, John carried his youngest bandmate to the bathroom. "You have any idea what happened last night? We thought someone snatched you!"

"Huh?. I thought I was still sound asleep, then before you know it, I woke up outside and with my pyjamas in tatters. If someone did break in I'm sure I would have heard it, I'm not as heavy a sleeper as you three."

Getting out of his now ruined night clothes, John noticed some odd stains all over George. "Looks like dried ketchup and cake crumbs.. Hopefully whatever attacked last night wasn't trying to fatten you up for its next meal."

"I don't know how I gained all this weight if I was out of it all night.. Well, hopefully I can walk this off after our interview."

Looking down, the youngest Beatle poked his soft belly. "I feel like a big marshmallow now.. What's for breakfast? I'm starving now!"

Chuckling, John lead him over to the breakfast table he set up. "We got fried eggs, roasted potatoes, beans on toast, smoothies, yogurt with granola and chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on top. All made by yours truly."

Licking his lips, George piled his plate with as much food as he could carry to his section of the room. "I feel like I haven't eaten for hours.. I guess it's just because John's cooking is so good."

As he gorged, his belly bulged out some more, until it put strain on his shirt buttons. "Uh.. This is odd."

"What? You lost your appetite?" Paul joked.

"More like lost my fast metabolism.. This is so weird, just yesterday I plowed through a giant mousse cake and was still as thin as a wire. I only had a couple eggs and now my gut surged outward like it was pumped up with a bike pump."

"Well I can assure you I don't season my cooking with helium." John chuckled, patting his belly. "Well I'm sure the fans won't notice you're little plumpening."

It was then time for the Beatles to go on the air, George was hoping there wouldn't be any questions about his recent weight gain. "I know I said I wanted to bulk up, but this wasn't what I had in mind.. Why is this happening to me anyways?" He thought as he sat down, he had some trouble getting comfy due to his bum now being too large to properly fit on the tight seats given to them.

"Now I'm sure you four all know about what happened last night." The host exclaimed. "Just out of nowhere we had this obese monster eating anything in sight. You think this might be a cause for alarm?"

"How do we know? We're no police, for all we know it's probably just a wolf or bear looking for some grub." Paul answered.

"That's not what the onlookers told us, it looked human, but had a tail and a mouth where its navel should be. We even got some sketches of what it looked like right here."

"Well we'll let you know if it ever comes around to our place. Of course, it would have to get through me first! Or George if it was after his food." John joked. "But you didn't call us in just to talk about that thing did ya?"

"Right, time for questions about your album."

It was all the usual questions the Beatles were used to, so unless you wanted to be as bored as they were I won't list everything they were asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! I got just one card left!" John grinned. After the interview, the Beatles decided to just lay around their room. Just in case the monster decided to strike earlier than before. George was feeling off all that time, he was eating less and measuring his waistline after every meal.

His bandmates tried to convince him that it was all in his head and that nothing was off, but he still wasn't sure. "Then how come I see five cards stuffed up your sleeve?" Ringo chuckled, showing them off.

"Aw come on, I have to keep up my Crazy Eights winning streak somehow." John jokingly pouted.

"It's getting late.. Shouldn't we hit the sack now?" George mumbled, not really focusing on the game. Looking outside, he shivered as the moon started to rise.

"It's only ten thirty, and we're all still wide awake and-"

But before Paul could finish his sentence, George began to moan in pain, clutching at his protruding belly. "Georgie? You alright little guy?"


	4. The Transformation

John, Paul and Ringo didn't know what to expect when they saw their youngest mate buckling over and growling in pain. But what happened to George next was like something out of a horror movie.

His nails sharpened into claws, his skin hardened into grey scales, his chocolate brown eyes became a bright yellow, his already big ears stretched even larger, his scruffy, dark brown hair darkened and became spiky, a tail sprouted, tearing the back of his trousers and his teeth now resembled small daggers. But that was only part one of his transformation, then came the fattening.

His gut surged outwards once more, becoming as big as a beach ball, his ass bulged, squishing his new thick tail. Then his thighs plumped up as big as tree trunks in order to support such a massive booty, his arms were covered in flab and his cheekbones were replaced by puffy cheeks that could give Paul a run for his money. Finally his navel stretched and morphed into a second mouth full of jagged teeth.

"G.. Georgie?." Paul stuttered, not knowing how to react to his best friend becoming that very monster who attacked the night before. "You still remember us.. Right?"

This new George just growled at him, pouncing out the window and once again was on the prowl for food. "He.. But how is this possible?. He's become some sort of a werewolf!"

"More like WereBlubber.. Was this just something that always happened to him but he never told us about?" John wondered.

"I doubt it, we would have had broken windows every night then. Wait.. I remember when we were at the pastry shop, George bumped into some cloaked guy.. Or girl, I didn't get a good look at them."

"You think that a witch might have cursed him to be like this? That's ridiculous Paul."

"I never said that was a witch. But I just think whoever that was might have some idea to what's going on with our baby brother, they better or else I just might murder whoever had the gall to turn George into.. This thing!"

Not wanting to waste any more time, the trio set off in search for now WereBlubber George. It wasn't too hard to find a trail considering how much he ate. "Hope no one else got to him first.."

Meanwhile our hungry Beatle gorged on practically anything edible in sight, whether it be baked goods, produce or fast food. If it was tasty, he'd scarf it down his throat. The more he ate, the bigger his belly became, stretch marks began to appear when he was about to reach his absolute limit, but he still craved more. Then the smell of freshly made buttered lobster hit his nostrils.

Wanting to have at least one more meal before he was completely stuffed to the gills, George lumbered over to a modeling studio where the smell came from. There it was, laying out on a table, his for the taking. But what he didn't know was that a familiar face made it for herself, her name? Pattie Boyd, whom George had a crush on since A Hard Day's Night. She just came out of the washroom only to hear someone break in.

Jumping up, she quickly hid in the nearest closet, thinking it was a mugger. "I hear.. Chomping? Sounds more like a wild animal than a thief.."

Slowly opening the door, she picked up a wine bottle and tiptoed to the source of the noise. "Oh my god.. It's that horrid monster from last night! Odd.. There's something.. Familiar about him. Pull yourself together Pattie, just whack it over the head and call the police.." She thought.

Sneaking up behind the blubbery Beatle scarfing down whatever was left of her dinner, she tried to knock him out with the bottle, but he was so fat it just bounced right off him. "Ah!.. Umm... Hi there.." Pattie squeaked, backing away from WereBlubber.

Growling at her, he pounced and pinned her to the wall. "P.. Please.. You can have anything you'd like, just don't hurt me!" She screamed, it was loud enough for the rest of the Beatles to hear.

"That must be George, let's go Beatles!" Not wasting any time, they jumped through the hole in the wall George bashed through. "Stay calm Pattie, we'll handle this." John assured to her, grabbing George's tail.

"How?! This beast will tear you to shreds!" She panicked, trying to pull herself out of George's grip. "That is if he doesn't try eating us first!"

"He won't, trust me.. Just hope we can keep George away from the public long enough for him to change back.."

Pattie was in a state of shock, hearing that her boyfriend changed into such a blobby demon. "Th.. This has to be some sort of sick joke right? I can't believe that George somehow turned into some kind of-"

"We're still trying to figure it out ourselves.." Looking out the window, Paul saw the sun rising. "It took us all night to find him?. I guess we lost track of the time."

As soon as sunlight hit George, he collapsed as he changed back to his old self. "Ooh.. How can we explain this to him?"


	5. Lipidthrope

Opening his eyes, George found himself in front of his distraught girlfriend and his clothes once again in tatters. "W.. What happened?" He groaned, placing a meaty hand on his forehead. "Did that gluttonous thing get to me again?"

"Well.. Uhhhh... I guess in a way."

"What do you mean in a way? Was this all just some big prank to try and get me to stop hogging all the food?"

"Boy how I wish that was the case. Well to put it straight, turns out you're that gluttonous thing. WereBlubber as we call it." John explained.

The younger guitarist didn't know how to react to this news, he was thankful that he wasn't constantly being abducted by an obese monster and fattened up into a meal, but now he worried that he might try doing just that to his friends or girlfriend. "I.. I'm a freak.." He mumbled, backing away from the others.

"Georgie, it'll be alright.."

"How can I be alright?! All of a sudden I've been cursed to turn into this.. Fat werewolf thing! What did I do to deserve this?!" He snapped, clawing at anyone who got close.

Pattie was the only one out of the four who dared to approach him, despite all his protests, she held him in her arms. He bloated up some more after the last binge and felt like a plush teddy bear now. "We're going to find out who did this to you and why. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding and they will change you back in an instant." She assure to him, stroking his puffy cheeks. "Besides, you look really cute with your plumpness."

"I.. I do?. But look at me.."

"You're still the loving, sweet man I met on the movie set. Just because you look different on the outside, doesn't mean you're any different on the inside. And what changed in your appearance isn't bad at all."

Smiling a little, George kissed her cheek and hugged back. "You're the best Pattie.. But what if there's no cure for this WereBlubber thing?. What if I'm stuck transforming every night for the rest of my life?"

"There will be a way to stop this, if the perpetrator won't help you, we'll find our own way to get rid of your monstrous form."

"First things first, we'll need suspects. Oh! And new clothes for Georgie again, maybe something stretchable this time." Paul remarked. "Take another step and everything will come apart. Pattie you got any men's wear?"

"Ah, I think I've got the perfect outfit for him." Rushing to the clothing rack, she pulled out a baggy orange shirt with a green collar and a pair of loose, black trousers. "These should fit, as well as make you look extra cute."

"I dunno, makes me look like some kind of cartoon character made on drugs." George replied, he was about to put them on right then and there before he realized his bandmates were still with him. "Um, a little privacy if you don't mind."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beatles decided to split up, John and Paul made their way back to the pastry shop to look for suspects while Pattie and Ringo went to a local library in hopes to find conditions similar to what George had, the youngest Beatle in question was getting some sleep back at the house.

"Looks like they're just about to open, time to ask around." John smiled. "'Scuse me sir, you remember us right?"

"Huh? Oh hello Mr. Lennon! I didn't expect you four to come back here, back for some more éclairs?" The owner asked, getting a table ready for them.

"We'll take some to go, but we're mostly here because of.. Well, you been reading the news lately?"

"About that horrid fiend eating everything in sight? Absolutely! I'm just thankful it hasn't come here yet, you think you might have a lead on why it's here?"

"We hope so anyways. Have you ever had any weird cloaked figures show up? Our Georgie bumped into one just two days ago." Paul asked.

"Not that I know of, unless it's Halloween that is. Wait, I think we did have an old lady who came at least once a week, she was always dressed in the same all black outfit unless it was really dark out. Guess she had some kind of light sensitivity. Never wore a whole cloak however, but I hope that's good enough."

"Did she ever leave anything? Like maybe a name or address?"

"She hardly uttered a word, but maybe she'll turn up today and you can go see if she knows anything. But I doubt she's the one responsible for that demon arriving here."

"Alright.. Hopefully Ringo and Pat are having better luck than us."

Meanwhile the two arrived back home with stacks of books. "Got stuff on lycanthropy, curses, weight gain and the like. Gotta be something in one of these about a WereBlubber too." Ringo hoped, opening a book.

"I'm sure of it, George's depending on us. Ah, here's a chapter on transformation curses. Hopefully there's a list of cures too.."

Looking over at her sleeping boyfriend, Pattie noticed he began to squirm and whine in his sleep. "Must be having a bad nightmare.. Don't worry Georgie, you'll be your normal self soon enough."


	6. Nighty Nightmare

While George dozed away, all he could think about was being WereBlubber. As you might have guessed, this didn't lead to very sweet dreams. When he opened his eyes, he stood alone in a pitch black room. He tried to walk, but his feet seemed to be stuck to the floor. "What's going on now?."

Everywhere he looked was nothing in darkness, but then he heard a low growl. "Um.. Is that what I sound like when I become WereBlubber?." George mumbled, he wanted to get away from whatever was approaching him. "Why can't I move?!"

"I don't want you to move just yet." The voice growled. "I see you've had quite the appetite, you were perfect for this little experiment."

"Ex.. I'm not some rat you can just use for sick desires! How the hell were you even able to make me turn into.. That every night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Just a small case of lycanthropy, or I guess in your case, Lipidthropy to go with you calling your monstrous form WereBlubber. It's a simple curse, but an incurable one."

"Why me?. And what do you have to gain from making me fatter every night?"

"In due time, but I will tell you one thing. If you really want to know more about what we plan to do with you, I can tell you where to go when you wake up." The voice sneered. "Ah, you seem intrigued with what I mean. But I must warn you, it's in a disgusting bog in the middle of nowhere. It might take you all day to get there, and you know what happens at night."

"If it gives me answers then I'd be willing to go anywhere. And my friends will find a way to get rid of WereBlubber! I don't care if you call this incurable, there's always a cure for everything."

"Is that so? You know I can always send another curse your way, or maybe I can spread it to your friends. Hmm? Would you like that? Or what if I do something worse? Perhaps to that girl you're into, she will become a blob who would devour everything in sight!"

"Y.. How to you know about her?! Are you some kind of stalker?"

"I wouldn't use such a strong word to describe myself, I would say someone who just researches those I see fit for my needs."

"Ugh!! Out of my head! Now!" George demanded, forcing himself to move and try to tackle his unknown stalker.

"You can't hurt me, since I'm not physically here. But remember, you can meet me at the bog."

Growling, George was blinded by a sharp light. Before he knew it he found himself back in his room. "Oh.. Well that was a vague description of where the perpetrators hang out. Hope my mates and Pattie find something useful while they were away.."

First things first, he would map out any possible locations for the supposed hideout. "I'd tell them, but after a threat like that, I wouldn't want them to suffer with me.." He thought


	7. A Gluttinous Cult

When George awoke, he found that everyone else had fallen asleep while researching his condition and for possible remedies. "Good, now I won't need to make up excuses for where I'm going. Now, let's see what my nightmare visitor wants with me.." He thought. "Time to see why this is going on."

Sneaking out, George took his car out of the city to search for any bog in sight. "Hmm, that murky looking dump seems like a good place to start.. Hope this isn't just some wild goose chase, or else Paul would chew me out for getting mud all over my clothes." He thought. Parking his car far from any dirty ground, he got out and stumbled through the swamplands.

"Gross.. I'm starting to regret everything.." He grumbled, the mud went up to his knees, but he was so determined to get to the bottom of this. "Finally.. Dry land, that old house must be what that weird stalker was talking about.. Either that or the fans are getting really desperate to get an autograph from us."

He was surprised to find the door unlocked, at first anyways. "No sane person would wander through such a deep swamp, let alone find a place to live here." He grumbled, trying to kick some mud off his shoes. "These were brand new, the smell will never get out of these.."

"Ah, so you came after all. You're more desperate than I thought." A familiar voice chuckled. "But do you really wish to know why you're acting this way?"

"I wouldn't have came all this way if I didn't. I still have no clue what you'd have to gain from all this, and why me of all people? I'm a famous celebrity with fans who'd do anything for us, possibly including beating up anyone who would dare to hurt us." George joked, getting inside before he could get any more dirt on himself.

"Why should I tell you? I think it's more fun if you try figuring things out for yourself." The voice came from that same cloaked figure from two days ago. "It's not like the police would believe you anyways if you told them, that is if they listen to you after finding out you're the one terrorizing everyone with your gluttony."

"If they believed in WereBlubber then I'm sure they'd have no problem believing in some crazy cult being behind all this. If you're not going to tell me why you did this to me then I'll make you talk!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Harrison. You're yelling at someone who knows many curses, and now that you're not in your subconscious, you'll be in big trouble."

"How big?"

Grinning, the figure pushed him down as he chanted something George didn't catch, but whatever it was made his belly swell some more. "Ah! Stop that! It's bad enough I have to keep some weight after I change back to normal." He squeaked.

Smirking, his unknown perpetrator did stop his inflation, but didn't deflate the extra chub. "If you really want to know how exactly we can do all this, I have a simple answer. You will find it hard to believe, but it's true. Do-"

"Of course I still want to hear it! I don't care how weird it is as long as I find out what it is and finally have at least a little solace in knowing."

"I may have said before that you were cursed, but to me I found it a blessing. Have you ever heard of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Hmm, sounds like a cool name for a song, but that I have. What are you part of some cult that worships Gluttony or something?"

"Cult you say? We're just mere summoners, well I am anyways. I have made a deal with her-"

"Her?! Isn't Lust usually the female sin?"

"That's what I thought too, but we're getting off track. The point is, she was summoned and wanted a host to go around earth. I spent days on end looking for someone good enough to sustain her voracious appetite. I must say, I have never seen anyone as hungry as you in my whole life."

"So you just want me as some kind of puppet for a demon? But then how come you make me transform every night?"

"Just think of it as a warm up for things to come, you'll be bulging so much more when she comes around. She's attracted to those who do nothing but eat night and day. So I combined a lycanthropic curse with one of my weight changing spells to create WereBlubber. When she sees what I've done, you'll make the perfect vessel."

"Well I'll just have to keep myself from going on another rampage then. Even if it means tying myself to a chair to do so."

"You think it's that easy to postpone the evitable? Don't make me laugh, you can't stop me. Even if there was a cure for lycanthropy, Gluttony's influence will get to you sooner or later. Maybe sooner than you know it. Oh! I must be off now, I have other things to tend to."

"Wait!"

Before George could ask how he just plans to do all this to him, the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Ugh.. At least I got some answers, I better make it home before dark." Looking out the window, he saw it was only minutes away until nightfall.

Being the third time he went through with this, it didn't hurt nearly as much as before. But what happens to George's subconscious when WereBlubber emerges you ask? Well just wait and see.


	8. The Inner Weight

Opening his eyes, George panicked when he found himself in the same, dark room he was in the night before. Thankfully he was able to move this time, but he was still on edge, worried that someone might pop up to give him the fright of his life. "Hopefully there's something else around here, something that would help me get out.."

The more he wandered, the more it seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere. "There's gotta be something.. Wait, if this is like my dream, that must mean I must be in my mind. There's nothing here because I'm not thinking of anything to be here.. Let's see now, what would happen if I think of WereBlubber?"

Focusing all his might on his lycanthropic form, George smiled as he saw results. He now had a view of what was going on in the physical world. "Geez.. This guy is causing some major damage.. And I thought I was a messy eater."

He then had a thought, what if he tried to focus on being in control of his own body? "It must be worth a shot, I was completely blanked out the last two times this happened, but maybe now that I'm awake I can try taking back a little control."

He then set his mind on a way to regain himself, so far there was nothing. "Damn.. Guess I'm limited to what my subconscious can do.. Subconscious, that must mean I'm somewhere in my brain. There has to be some kind of control center in here I can go to."

Smiling, George envisioned a gateway to his conscience could be. "Hopefully nothing too bad is going on out there.."

Back in the outside world, WereBlubber tore up the town once more for his nightly meal. Thankfully it seemed everyone evacuated overnight in case of another attack from the obese demon. This left him free to eat any scraps left behind without having to hide away from anyone armed to try and hurt him. What he didn't expect to see however was an even bigger monster in his presence.

"So, what do you think? A real beauty isn't he? Eating everything in sight, and would still be hungry in the morning after. So, how about it?"

"So this is George? He's rather slim for a big eater, even at this extra girth." A different voice purred, this one sounding deep and demonic.

This made WereBlubber shoot up in curiousity, they were the first beings to call him by his real name. Even his belly mouth stopped chewing to pay attention to this mysterious newcomer.

"I see he's intrigued about me, and look at all the destruction he's caused here. Was this all by you?"

Not knowing what else to do, he simply nodded. "And all to satiate your hunger? I think he's the perfect one for me. Finally I'll be able to walk this earth at daylight without being depowered. Of course, it will take a while to become accustomed to a human body, but better this then that hippo the last summoner offered me."

WereBlubber may not have had his mind on much other than food, but he knew that the newcomer meant trouble. "Hold it right there mister!" A familiar voice called.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha- the guys?. And Pattie too?! Did they follow me all this time?!. I didn't want them to see this, I wanted to go alone so they wouldn't wind up in this mess. And that voice.. That must be Gluttony.. I gotta get out of here!" George thought, panicking as he watched what happened in the outside world.

Focusing as hard as he could, he made himself a gateway to his moral conscience and raced inside. "I just hope I'm not too late.."

The room was a dark purple and fitted with a control center, unfortunately as George tried to work them, his hands were stuck to some sort of tar coating. "GRRR, WereBlubber!! If you can hear me right now, you need to run! Get out of there as fast as you can!!" He screamed, hoping it would have some effect.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Run." That word raced through WereBlubber's mind, in an instant he got on all fours and dashed out of sight. 

"After him! We must catch up before sunrise!" Gluttony ordered, her and the cloaked man rushing after him.


	9. Possession

WereBlubber waddled as fast as he could, not looking back in case whatever chasing him gave up. It must have taken him an hour to finally stop for a breath, running with so much extra weight wasn't as hard as George was worried it would be. "I think we finally lost them.. Wait, where are we?" He thought.

It was still too dark for human eyes, there was no telling how long it will take for the sun to rise. George figured it would be best for WereBlubber to find a hiding spot in this area until daytime came. "There's gotta be a hidden alcove or something around here.. What is this place anyways?"

He got his answer when WereBlubber tripped over a tombstone. "A cemetery.. As if this night couldn't get any creepier.."

This caused the obese demon to panic and rush into an open grave. "Oh you.. Well at least no one will find us in here.."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice cooed, looking down, WereBlubber jumped when he felt soft, scaly arms around his waist. "You didn't think we'd constantly be chasing you down did you? The night won't last forever and I need a body to stay up here."

"Eep!!" He squeaked, trying to squirm out of Gluttony's grasp. She just smirked and opened his belly mouth as wide as it could. "That old coot gave some of my influence to you, as a test to see how you'd sustain with all this weight."

"Why?." WereBlubber managed to squeak out, worried for what the larger sin might do to him.

"You can actually talk? I never expected that, seems like your human side is trying to remain in control, well I'll fix that." Gluttony grinned, diving into his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're Gluttony.." George mumbled, hearing loud stomps behind him. Right in front of him was an enormously obese demon, she had thick, dark purple scales, no legs under her layers of flab and a giant belly mouth.

"Who else would I be? Second most powerful sin before Sloth." She purred. "What's wrong? Am I not pretty enough for your taste?"

"Well... We all say beauty is within the eye of the beholder. But I doubt you're any better on the inside."

"I am a sin after all. And it's about time I take this body, stand aside and I won't have to use force."

But the youngest Beatle wouldn't go down without a fight, no matter how outmatched he seemed to be against her. George rammed as hard as he could into her, but the flab only made him bounce off and against the wall. "I did warn you, I don't even have to lift a finger to get you out of the way."

"GRRR, I won't let you take over me!" Lunging once again at her, Gluttony retaliated by spitting black ooze at him, coating him up to his mouth. "Mrrphh!"

"That should keep you quiet, I don't want any interruptions." Picking him up by the collar, Gluttony kicked George out of the control room. He tried to squirm, but the ooze he was covered with made him stuck to the floor. He just hoped his friends would find a way to help him out of this hell soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning rose over the horizon, but that didn't matter when George's body contorted once again. His WereBlubber form receded, but all the weight he put on remained. "Georgie! You okay?" John called, stumbling over fallen graves.

"Huh? Oh hi John.. That was some night. Good thing those two freaks didn't get me right?" He replied, getting up. "Where are the others?"

"You're acting all chill for an almost victim of demonic possession.. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm right as rain, took a bit of a nap waiting for you to get here."

This didn't give John any reassurance considering how panicked WereBlubber was that night. "Oh really now? Is that why your eyes look as baggy as ever? You didn't seem to shed any weight like you always do every day."

Growling under his breath, Gluttinous George grabbed John by the shoulders. "Nothing ever gets by you, does it?"

"I guess you could say I have a knack for knowing whenever my baby brother's in trouble. But in all seriousness, I'm gonna punch you in the face."

And he did, but the now possessed Beatle filled it out full of flab, just getting it stuck under his triple chin. Flab poured out all over, his legs become short and stumpy, his belly bloating outwards and growing two small horns behind his ears. "Your little Beatle is gone for good! He's a prisoner in his own mind now, but I'm feeling generous, I'll take in you three as my servants."

Before John had any time to react, Gluttinous George had John under his arm. Gulping in gallons of air, he inflated like a hot air balloon and rolled away.

Where were Paul and Ringo you might ask? Oh! And Pattie too, well they managed to get the weird summoner surrounded and it's time to find out who he is and his motives! In the next chapter at least.


	10. Cloaked Menace

"George? Where is he?" Paul called, he was on edge when John disappeared into the night. He was nowhere in sight but hoped that by off chance WereBlubber managed to evade the obese sin. "Didn't seem like he was chased, but WereBlubber's footprints end right at this grave.."

"Maybe Gluttony can fly?"

"With her physique? I'm surprised she can even waddle! I'm guessing she would have rolled all the way here, but there's no indent looking like it was made by a giant bowling ball."

"Well I mean, I did see a giant, purple hot air balloon flying off away from here. I guess she could float in some way. Wait, where's Pattie?!"

"Right here! And I have someone you'd like to meet." She replied, holding up our cloaked stranger. You're probably sick of me calling him that, but don't worry, his identity will be revealed right about..... Now!

"I'd like to see how you look without your face covered." Ringo growled, lifting up the hood of his cloak. "Well well, aren't you a familiar face?"

Now they knew why the owner of that cake shop didn't encounter WereBlubber attacking him, looks like he was the one who cursed the poor Beatle.

"Ah! Let me go!!" He shrieked.

"Old cloaked lady huh? More like a crazy not so old man, now we can get some answers." Paul grunted, pinning the perpetrator to a tree. "You better start talking and fast! Why did you turn George into a fat monster?! Where is he now?! What do you have to gain from this?! Do you actually have a name or do we have to keep calling you Cloaked guy?!"

"Easy on the yelling McCartney.. My name is Owen, and I wanted to be the best in the baking business."

"But your sweets are already so good, why go through all the trouble to send a monster rampaging through all the other shops?"

"You think I just let him loose and that was that? While everyone was busy fleeing in terror, I was taking all those recipes they had! You think it was just a coincidence I kept getting new items on the menu? Those tiny joints don't stand a chance against my sweets!"

"You.. You're not only a crazy cultist guy but a plagiarist too?!" Ringo snapped. "You better change our baby brother back right now!!"

"And what if I refuse? Are you gonna try putting a hex of your own on me?" Owen smirked.

"No, but let's just say Pattie would have a lot more than words to send to you." Paul smirked, letting Pattie get close to him.

"You had the nerve to curse my boyfriend and now he's been possessed by some fat monster! I would have just sent you over to the police if you helped him back to normal, but I think I might have to force an antidote out of you." She growled, about to give him a punch so hard he'd go right through the tree.

"Even if I did want to help, there's no way to exorcise Gluttony out of him! Let alone rid his head of WereBlubber, it would take a miracle for him to be normal again."

"Well it looks like we'll have to find our own cure then. But first we better turn you in."

"And find out where Gluttony has taken him and if she took John too."


	11. Mind Games

Poor George was still stuck to the wall of his own mind, it seemed almost pointless to try and regain control now. It has only been a few hours, but it felt like an eternity. "It would take a miracle to save me now... Even if I could get out of this gunk there's no way I'll be able to stand up to that sin. I just hope that perpetrator who did this to me was finally brought to justice, aw who am I kidding.. At my rate of luck he probably got off Scot free. And Pattie.. If Gluttony dares to lay one finger on her!.. It's not like I can do anything.."

A low moan could be heard from further into his brain, George braced himself for the worst. He was expecting Gluttony to have rolled by to taunt him for how pathetic he looked, but who he saw was quite a surprise. "Hey.. You look kinda like me. I'm guessing you're what I turned into every night.. Well, I guess used to turn into at this time." He mumbled, looking over at WereBlubber curiously looking at the ooze trapping him.

"If you've come here to comfort me don't bother.. We're stuck here, there's no way in hell we can kick Gluttony out of here.. Believe me, I tried and I ended up like this."

But WereBlubber was having none of it, opening both of his mouths, he took large bites out of his gooey prison. Chewing for a little, he instantly spat everything out, thankfully not back onto George. "Tastes rancid huh? And I thought you'd eat everything in sight."

He gained a little bit of his confidence back now that he could finally move around again, but how to regain control over himself was an entirely different story. "There's gotta be some way out of here.. Maybe another control center, or just some way out of this mind prison."

It seemed there was no end to his cerebral cell, nothing but a long, empty hallway. "The control room's a no go if she's still in there.. There has to be some other place I can go to."

Sniffing around, WereBlubber did manage to find some more ooze covering up what looked like another door. "Seems like I'm not the only one trapped in here.. Can you dig your way through this Blubby?. Um. I mean WereBlubber.." The two just stared at each other, not know how to react to George's nickname for his monstrous form.

"I... I guess we've known each other a while in some way. With me trying to get you away from Gluttony, you must have been frightened suddenly passing out every morning and finding yourself stuck in here. And it does get a bit tiring constantly saying WereBlubber."

He simply nodded and got to work tearing all the gunk off the door, this one was labeled 'Meeting Room'. "I'm guessing this is where my Superego and Id meet. Knowing Gluttony she prefers the latter and let him run loose."

Opening the door, George instantly bumped into a more demonic version of himself. "Hey! Watch it, you can really impale someone with those horns." He grunted.

"You see? I told you to be patient, Ego will come for us." A voice called, coming from an angelic version of George. "If you're wondering why we're both here, Gluttony wanted total control without any intrusion from Id. His urges and desires got in the way of her plans."

"Hey! A guy's gotta eat right? I thought she'd appreciate more food in her system. Well, looks like your little pet's finally behaving himself."

"Huh? Well I wasn't really the most level headed the first time I was here either. But enough about that. I need to find a way to regain control of my body! Even for just a minute, just to assure my friends that I'm alright.." George begged.

"Regain control? The only way to do that is to defeat Gluttony."

"Just defeat? Why can't he just kill her outright? That should keep her from finding a new victim!" Id suggested.

"You talk as if she's just a regular human, she's an immortal sin." Superego explained. "Unless we can try to keep her busy long enough for you to enter the control room. But with the way she gloats about being able to walk earth without any consequences, I doubt she'd ever leave. Not even if there was a fire."

"We can set fire to my own mind? Wait, fat is flammable. I bet she would leave if that were to happen.. Only problem is how to sneak in and light a match without her noticing."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back out in the material world, John was stuck against the wall of the same old hut Owen took refuge in before. "You could have at least took me somewhere that didn't smell like the old Hamburg bathrooms." He grunted, watching Gluttinous George reading through a book of spells.

"Don't be a smartarse with me Lennon, you know I could always inflate you until you explode. But you're a funny man, so I could spare you." He growled.

John tried his hardest not to look intimidated, but he was deeply worried for his youngest bandmate, his baby brother. There was no trace of him left, his body was contorted to resemble the monster that took him over, purple scales, a giant maw stretching across his now wrecking ball sized belly, pitch black hair and glowing red eyes in place of his once soft, chocolate brown ones. "Geo, I know it doesn't look like you on the surface, but I know you're still in there somewhere."

"You think a little mumble would be enough to bring him back? You're funnier than I thought." Gluttinous George sneered, lifting his flabby arm to knock him out.

"A mumble? Nah, but how about a scream? Georgie!! My baby brother! I know you hate being called that but it's my best chance at getting to ya.. Don't think for a second that this thing could even possibly try to overpower you! I know ya, you're better than this, better than her! Better than all of us even! I'd give anything just to see you again.. See your brown eyes twinkling as you smile.. Your cheeky grin, showing off your cute little fang. If you're in there, I know you can find a way back out here."

"Shut up!! There is no George anymore!! He's gone!! Dead!! You hear me?!" The possessed guitarist shrieked, clawing John across the face.

"You might say that, but you don't know Georgie at all." John winced, letting out a small smirk. "I'm not one to believe in miracles, but I think one might happen soon."

With that, Gluttinous George covered John's mouth with more of his slimy spit. "That should shut you up.. The others will never see you again, they have no clue where you are. You might as well give up now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're better than this, better than her...... You can find a way back out here..." Those words echoed through George's mind, he had hope, but didn't know if it would be worth it in the end.

"I.. I have to try.. For John, for Pattie.. Paul and Ringo too."

"Hey what about us?!"

"Shut up Id.. I do have a plan, but it's going to involve lots of running. Gluttony still thinks you're stuck against the wall, if she sees you're gone she'll most likely chase after you, you can try getting her lost in the memory banks. That should buy you enough time to contact your friends and girlfriend." Superego told them.

"I might be as big as Blubby is now, but I'm sure I can outrun a giant, morbidly obese demon. Lead the way."


	12. Down Memory Lane

And so their plan was set into action, Id lit a small flame near the control room to get Gluttony's attention, then SuperEgo lead George into his memory banks. "It's a maze in here, just keep moving and she'll never be able to find you, much less find her way back." He explained.

"Okay.. What's it like in there?. Will I be able to see all of my past life experiences?."

"Any one you wish, it's like a hallway full of TV screens representing everything you've done in the past. But don't get too caught up in there, you still need to get to your friends in the material world before she finds you."

"I gotcha.. Ah! Sounds like she's coming this way." George squeaked, instantly making his way into the banks. "Alright.. Time to send her on a wild goose chase."

It was almost surreal literally walking down memory lane, every which way he looked he could see a part of the past. "I can't believe it.. Every single part of my past is stored right in here. Hopefully all the drinking didn't mess up some of them." He knew he should probably be on the run in case the sin managed to catch up with him, but he didn't want to run past everything. 

"Aha! Thought you could get away that easily?" A voice snarled from behind. George instantly shot up when he saw Gluttony gaining on him. "Ah! Gotta run!"

Although it wasn't nearly a challenge to outrun such an enormous demon, George was quickly getting exhausted, the extra weight was slowing him down, not helping matters was an upcoming dead end. "Where to now.. I wonder.."

"Looking over at one of his memories, George closed his eyes and took a step into the screen. Once he opened them, he found himself in the middle of a crowd of fans, but they didn't look happy.

"Pete Best forever! Ringo never!" They cried. The youngest Beatle instantly knew where he was now. "I was hoping not to go through this again.." He muttered, trying to evade the large crowd. But just like how he remembered this day, he got a large blackeye from the angriest fan he ever saw. "How could you just replace Pete like that?!"

"I.. You just need to give him a chance.. You'll grow to like him overtime." He whimpered, covering his sore eye. He was looking for a way out, but stopped when he saw Ringo rushing to the bathroom. "I can't just leave him there.."

Following his bandmate, George bent down to see Ringo huddled against the corner, tears streaming from his blue eyes. "Richie?."

"I didn't think the fans would be acting like this.. I wonder if it was a mistake joining your group.." Ringo sniffled. "You got hurt now because of me.."

"Don't say that, I'm sure the fans will grow to like you soon. They just need time, once they hear you sing, they'll love you." George assured to him. "John and Paul wanted you because you're the best drummer there is."

"You.. You really think so?"

"I do.." A crash was heard from the other side of the door, George knew it was time to run. "Don't let them discourage you from being the best drummer there is!" He called before rushing out the door. He landed into another memory screen, when he emerged he was in his old teddy boy gear. "Looks like back when we were still in Hamburg." He thought.

"What are you doing here?." John muttered, the younger guitarist knew exactly what was going on in here.

"Johnny.. I know you miss him-"

"You don't know anything! You never lost a loved one before.." He snapped, not turning to look at his friend. "I.. It.. He just.. Why?.. Why did he have to go?. He was so young."

George didn't know how to respond, John was overwhelmed with grief, knowing his best buddy Stu was gone forever. Taking a deep breath, George placed his hand on the rhythm guitarist's shoulder. "He's still in your memories. He's never really gone as long as you remember everything you did together."

"You talk like I can just walk into my mind and pluck out whatever memory I can watch like it's a film." John murmured.

"Well, just think about it.. Astrid will be up soon." George told him, leaving as soon as he found yet another screen. "Hope this one leads somewhere happier.."

Lucky for him, it did. He was much younger this time and walking down a bus aisle. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"Nah, you can sit here." A young Paul responded, moving over so George had room to sit. "I'm Paul."

"George. You play guitar?"

"I want to play bass, but my Dad says it's too expensive to buy. He says my trumpet works fine, but I doubt it's good for rock and roll." Paul giggled.

"Well, maybe someday we can be a part of a big famous rock act!"

"Aw, maybe. Ah, here's our school."

As soon as George got off the bus, he instantly found himself out of the memory banks and back into his mind. "She's probably still stuck in there, time to take back control!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nn.. John?.. Where are we?. Where am I?"

"Georgie! Wait.. You sure this is you?" John saw his kidnapper suddenly pass out an hour ago, but when he awoke, he noticed George's eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown. "We're at some weird swamp house."

Knowing he wouldn't have much time until Gluttony returned, George rolled over to the fireplace, hoping to make a big enough smoke signal for the others to see. "Hopefully Paul, Ringo and Pattie will find us here.. Oh! Better get you out of here before she comes back!"

Once John was free, George was expecting him to flee. "Why aren't you running? You gotta get out and let the others know I'm here!"

"I'm not leaving until you're alright. If that Gluttony decides to show her face again, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

"John please.. She... She........ You should have listened to your little friend."


	13. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next day in George's Birthday countdown, it's WereBlubber!

"Hey Ringo? Did you see that?" Looking up, Paul could have sworn he saw a fire going on nearby.

"See what? Oh! Looks like there's a fire going on somewhere! But we need to go and find George, we'll leave the firemen to take care of that."

"But what if it's George? Back when we were hitchhikers we would often make smoke signals so we could get picked up! Let's get going!"

"But what if it's just someone camping out there? I say we try and find a lead from Owen."

"Well I'm still going there to find out, you and Pattie make sure he doesn't get away. If I'm wrong if be back sooner than you know it." Paul assured to him, running off to find his bandmates.

He didn't stop for a minute, thankfully traffic wasn't too busy so he didn't get run over as he was doing his heroic march to the marsh. However he did end up bumping into someone. "Ah! Hey watch it!" He snapped.

"Paul? I know you're worried about John as much as I am, but you shouldn't lash out at me like that." Cynthia responded, dusting off her shirt. "I haven't seen him for days, and after hearing news that there's a monster on the run I couldn't just sit around and wait for the police to do anything."

"Sorry.. I know where he is but he's in danger! It's best you and Julian stay with the others until I get ba-"

"But we want to save Daddy too!" Julian whined. "Grown ups get all the fun.."

"Well.. If you're going to face whatever danger he's in, I'm going too! He's my husband after all, I bail him out of trouble all the time." Cynthia decided.

"You sure?. There's demons involved! And an evil cultist too!"

"Oh please, I dealt with far worse. Ever seen what the paparazzi can do to one's temper?" Cynthia stubbornly refused to get to the others, John was her responsibility and she would have no part of staying out.

"Alright.. If you insist, but first get Julian to the flat. Pattie and Ringo will watch him there."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got the signal going.. Good thing Gluttony didn't put it out yet." George muttered, once again stuck in the corner of his own mind. "There's no way she's going to fall for the same trick twice, but I need to regain my body. John didn't go like I hoped he would."

"Obviously he wasn't going to leave without you." SuperEgo explained. "He puts others before himself, he would have felt immense guilt if he left you behind here."

"His fault, he would have been free if he just listened to ya!" Id grunted. "Looks like the only way out of this mess is to kick Gluttony out for good."

"And how can I do that? She's ten times my size!"

"Well.. We never said it had to be a duel. But something that would make sure she leaves you alone and we can all rest easy knowing she won't show her face on earth again."

"Like a contest? Arm wrestling is a no go, since we're too flabby.. But an eating contest-"

"Did someone say eating contest?!"

Gluttony immediately bounced her way over to the group, her mouths grinning with glee. "You won't stand a chance against me! I'm the best there is when it comes to food!" She bragged.

"Oh yeah?! I got a pretty tough belly too!" George snapped. "I can eat way more than you!"

"You stand no chance against me, human! This sin right here has skin that can stretch like rubber, I'm ever expanding without any strain!"

"I find that hard to believe! Y'know? How about we make this a bet? If I win, you'll have to go back to wherever you came from!"

"Pft, too easy. When I win, you and your little blubber friend will be trapped here forever! And I will be the new host for your body."

George gulped, he didn't know how much he could take before he spews, but he had to do his hardest in order to regain control. "You're on."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gluttinous George instantly moved away from John, which surprised him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going with my baby brother?!" He sneered.

"Never you mind, Lennon. I'll be back sooner than you know it." He grunted. "Just in case George beats me, I need to be somewhere he would never be able to escape."

Before he could leave, the door was broken down. "Johnny? You're alright!!" Cynthia cheered, untying him and snuggling him close. "Aw, of course I'm alright! Never doubt that I can't make it out alive."

Paul meanwhile pinned Gluttinous George down as much as he could. "A little help here guys? Gotta make sure he tries no funny business."


	14. He's Back!

Soon George was faced with a table laden full of high calorie and most likely highly fattening dishes too. "Well.. Here goes nothing." He thought, sitting next to the immense tub of lard that is Gluttony. "Whoever forfeits first, loses!"  
  
"As if I'd ever do that, this feast right here is basically just my mid morning snack!" She boasted, slapping her flabby belly. "Such a puny gut like yours can't jiggle nearly as much as my beauty."  
  
"Your Beauty huh? You think this handsome roundness of mine isn't as jiggly? Oh please, when I'm done with this I'll become the dictionary definition of jiggly!"  
  
Of course, such an obese demon wasn't going to be going to be out fatten by any old human, no matter how hungry he may be. "We'll just see about that, now less talk! More eating!"  
  
And they were off, gorging and munching away at all the delectables in front of them. Gluttony plowed through plenty of dishes without a problem, but it seemed George was struggling to keep up.  
  
Their bellies bloated with every bite, making them hang loose under the tables. Then the weight spread down to their thunder thighs, causing the seats underneath them to crack and bend down.  
  
Then came their arms flabbing up, making it harder for the two sloppy eaters to grab all the food. SuperEgo and Id could hardly watch as they gorged away.  
  
Soon their limbs became too stubby to grab food with, Gluttony fixed that issue by having the food all float over to them. Their double chins and flabby cheeks sagged down their faces and got covered in sauces and grease. "Mm.. I don't think I can go on..."  
  
"You have to George! It's the only way you can reclaim your body!"  
  
"But I.. I.. I never eaten this much before.. I feel like I might burst at any moment." His belly was now tinted bright red and throbbing in attempt to digest so much heavy slop.  
  
However, WereBlubber wasn't going to back down from the giant demon. "George, stand in." He muttered, pointing to himself.  
  
"So the little monster wants to take his place? That just won't do, two against one wouldn't be fair for me now would it?" She grinned.  
  
"Oh what's two tiny mortals compared to one of the deadly sins? I'm sure we're just small fries." George dared, getting an idea on how to tire her out.  
  
"You think I'm able to be as stuffed as you are? Oh I'm gonna prove you so wrong! Bring it on you two mortals!"  
  
He knew he was unable to defeat Gluttony alone, but with his alter ego by his side, he was certain it would lead to victory. "Let us resume."  
  
The duo were gaining weight like mad, blimping up in a matter of seconds. Their bellies covered up their stubby legs instantly, rendering them immobile, but not nearly as much as Gluttony was becoming. For the first time, she was groaning in pain from eating too much.  
  
"Grr.. You.. You can't beat me!" She growled.  
  
"Looks like we win! Now it's about time you left and give my body back."  
  
"I won't give you nothing! This is the most fun I've had in years and now you're just gonna take that from me?!"  
  
"You can always find someone else the next time someone summons you, besides, how do you think I feel being unable to control my own body?"  
  
"Fine.. But I'll be back! And I'd want a rematch!" And with that, the bloated demon vanished from sight. At that moment, George began to feel lightheaded, his vision faded.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back in the physical world, Gluttinous George was restrained by his friends and girlfriend. What seemed like hours in George's mind, it was only a couple minutes outside. "Looks like our possessed buddy is finally quieting down." John noticed. "At least he didn't try eating us or anything."  
  
Small groans emerged from the youngest Beatle's mouth, his form slowly going back to normal, but still incredibly chubby. "Georgie? Can you hear us? Please wake up.. We need you."  
  
His eyes fluttered open, they were the same chocolate brown they longed to see for so long. "I.. I'm back.. And Gluttony's gone for good."  
  
"Oh Georgie!!" Paul cheered, hugging him as tight as he could. "We thought we lost you forever!! We thought we'd never see you again.. I thought.. I thought she killed you."  
  
"Paul.. You're hugging me too tight.. But I'm happy to see you too. Wait, Blubby is still stuck in my mind."  
  
"That means you'll keep changing every night. Owen said there's no way to get rid of it, but knowing him, I bet he was lying to try and not find our own cure."  
  
"Ringo got some more books on curses and cures for monstrous transformations, I bet we can find something in there."  
  
"But I don't want him hurt either, I grew attached to him while I was possessed.. Is there any way for him to come out of me?"  
  
"I do remember a seance passage that can split a person from any split personalities they have. I think that might work for lycanthropes too, it's worth a try."  
  
In the back of his mind, George felt his chubby monster form wandering through the passages in him. "You'll be your own self in no time, Blubby." He thought.


	15. Epilogue

It was back to the flat for the Beatles now, where Pattie was waiting. At long last she could now hold George tightly in his arms and not worry about a demon possessing him again. "Georgie!! You're finally you again!" She cheered, peppering him with kisses.

"Aw.. I missed you too Pattie. I was worried I would have never seen you again, but thanks to WereBlubber, I'm right here with all of you."

"WereBlubber? That monster helped you out?"

"He's actually really sweet when he's not ravaging on everything in sight. He didn't know any better, but now he does and needs a way out of my head."

At that moment, Ringo entered with a stack of books in hand. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere.. Aha! A seance to split two personalities into their own separate selves. The writing's a little small but I'm sure this would be no problem."

"You mean ritual right? Seances are to contact the dead." Pattie explained.

"How did you know that? Didn't expect you to know about supernatural stuff."

"It's a bit of a hobby I picked up during this story. Now, it says here to circle George and all place a hand on his head." She instructed, watching everyone take their place and wait for their next cue.

"Alright, now I just gotta say... Split and raccoon?"

In an instant, a cloud of smoke filled the room, but it didn't give the group the affect they were hoping for, a raccoon was now plopped on Paul's head. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't get it.. Oh! I must have read that wrong, it's supposed to be split and be two. Alright let's try this again, but this time we'll get it right."

"John stop holding my hand."

"Huh?"

A blue green smoke now emitted from the two, once it cleared Ringo was missing and John and Paul were acting odd. "Okay what happened now?"

"Um.. I got worried so I kinda chickened out." Ringo mumbled, peeking out from John's floor bed. "Was I not supposed to exit the circle?"

"Oooh! Is this what it feels like to have the most beautiful booty around?" "Paul" grinned, slapping his butt in front of Cynthia.

"John!! What are you doing being me?!" "John" snapped, chasing after him.

"Oookay.. This is gonna take a while. All of you!! Back in the circle and no funny business!"

Giggling, "Paul" took "John's" hand and got back with the others. "Alright, third time's the charm. Now, split and be two!"

Finally, Paul and John were back in their proper bodies, but that wasn't all. George and WereBlubber stood side by side, no more worrying about transforming every night for the former.

"It worked! Blubby is now his own self! Oh, but I think he'll need his own clothes."

Giggling a little, Pattie got the chubby monster plus sized clothes she made just in case her boyfriend outgrew his outfit. "There you go, but I wonder what he'll do now that he's out of your head."

"The fans might not want a beast as the fifth Beatle, but you think he inherited some of my musical talent?"

Picking up a guitar, WereBlubber started to strum. To everyone's surprise, he had just as much talent as the hungry Beatle. "Maybe he can make it as a solo act. But first we should probably teach him how to speak, as well as sing."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And our next act is, WereBlubber and the Bloatles!"

George and Pattie watched as they saw their old buddy perform with his very own band. It's been two years since the whole fiasco with Gluttony and Owen, the Beatles had stopped touring and were busy filming their very own made for TV movie. In the meantime, WereBlubber filled the void by performing for the fans with his Beatles tribute act.

"He's nearly as big as us, fame wise anyways. Let's go meet him backstage! Hope he still remembers us after so long."

"I'm sure he does, you and him were basically one and the same during your touring years."

Once the show was over, George and Pattie pulled WereBlubber into a hug and snuggled his chubby body. "It's been so long since we last saw each other! Looks like you really made a name for yourself now Blubby."

"Aw, I missed you too George." He giggled. "I learn to talk during that time. Still trouble but I sing good."

"I can see that, bet the tribute gig will go on even when we eventually split."

"You? Break up? I doubt it! You are all so close together."

"Yeah, but as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end, even the best of things."

"Like this story?"

"Well this is the epilogue so yes, even fanfics. But don't be sad, we can always go right back to chapter one whenever we want to reminisce of the old times."

All that fourth wall breaking aside, the trio all ate out until they were as big as blimps. And everyone lived happily ever after. Except for Owen of course, he's still in jail for cursing George.


End file.
